Damn you Woman!
by MirokuMinded
Summary: Short little one-shot I wrote. Probably PG-13, but i'm putting it as R just in case.


Disclaimer: MUWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I own Jaken! A plushie of him at least Nobody else though . . . (Unless you count a plushie bag of Inuyasha that everyone calls a hamster.)

Yes, so this can be any two people that you choose, I do not care, although it would probably make the most sense as a Kag/Inu fic ... and if anyone is wondering why I am a girl writing from the POV of a male...your guess is as good as mine Please enjoy and feel free to praise me, flame me, or ask me some non-sensible question!

I silently watched her from behind as she stood in front of a mirror and grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, glancing at the two vertically parallel freckles on each of her shoulder blades forming a slightly lopsided rectangle. As my eyes traced the curve of her back I observed the gentle bumps of her spin poking up from beneath her skin. She had told me that ever since she was a girl, her back had always been like that. Falling from my thoughts, I saw as she bent over to slip her pants down and bent her legs, puling them free of the fabric. As she did so I saw the bottom of her feet, dirty and calloused true to her namesake 'the anti-footwear lady'.

She drew her hands up her side once more, this time hooking her fingers under her bra, pulling up on the material. The elastic pushed her breasts up until they slid under the band and bounced into their natural positions. She never unclasped it to take her bra off. It puzzled me, so I asked her about it once and she shrugged and looked to the side saying it was something she'd always done because her first bras were to difficult to unhook.

While she studied her own body in the mirror before her, I studied the back of her strong, relatively smooth thighs. My gaze fell on the back of her knees, then her calves as I laughed to myself. She had always complained about hating her legs but I didn't see how she thought they were unfeminine. I smiled again to see she was still wearing her underwear. My love was quite fond of her panties, a word she despised. The only time she took them off I noted was when she was bathing, using the toilet, or fucking.

The first time we had had sex I was so confused. At the time I had been convinced girls didn't like to fuck, they 'made love'. When I told her this she gave me an absurd but sexy look saying "You can't 'make love'. Love comes naturally. Besides, if we are so incompatible that we have to 'make' our love every time we bed, then I just don't think there can be anything between us Mister!"

She started to turn towards me and I snapped my eyes shut, feigning sleep. To be more convincing I relaxed my muscles, letting my mouth fall open, and slowed my breathing to a steady pace. I heard the squeak of the bed as she climbed over to me. Feeling the pressure from her hands and legs on either side of my body and the minty puff of her breath on my face, I wondered what she was going to do.

I got my answer when she claimed my mouth dominatingly and shoved her tongue against my own. I inwardly gasped as I felt myself harden at the rough texture of a tongue that had seen too much hot food and the small indent of my favorite scar of hers. Quietly, I grabbed her sides, making her jump and giggle. She sat back on my hips, straddling me. Leaning back a little, she felt my erection against her ass and smiled wickedly calling me a naughty, naughty puppy; making me even harder than before,

I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at her and gave her my own smile. "It's not my fault," I joked. "Sneaky kittens shouldn't pounce on unsuspecting, sleeping puppies, such as myself." She smiled again, rolling her eyes. Pushing on my chest to get off of me, preferring to lie beside me, she snuggled up to my arm under the covers. I pouted knowing I wasn't getting any.

She must have sensed my disappointment because then she reached down and firmly grasped my stiff manhood and whispered seductively, "Maybe tomorrow," into my ear. All this did was get me even more excited, if that was possible, and I moaned as I hurriedly lifted the covers and rushed towards the bathroom, all the while glaring at her as she smiled sweetly at me. Once I had reached my destination I heard her laugh at me from our bed and called playfully, "Don't be too long now, I'm getting all wet in here!"

"Damn you woman!"

Yeeeeeah. I don't know why I wrote that...


End file.
